


Contrabandos e Planos Ruins

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: “Este é, sem sombra de dúvidas o plano mais idiota que você já teve. É claro que estou dentro.”





	Contrabandos e Planos Ruins

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Smuggling and Bad Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091716) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



“Este é, sem sombra de dúvidas o plano mais idiota que você já teve. É claro que estou dentro.”

John se animou. “Sério? Então você vai ajudar?”

Rodney revirou os olhos. “Se eu não ajudar, você vai acabar sendo pego, e ninguém quer isso. Além disso, esse negócio de limite de quantos itens pessoais podemos trazer de volta conosco é ridícula. Temos uma cidade inteira para usar para transportar coisas! Não tem motivo para colocar um limite.”

“Sabia que você ia concordar comigo assim que me disse que eles não aprovaram o seu estoque de café. Já descobri como pegar um jumper sem isso ficar logado no sistema, só preciso que você encontre um jeito de abrir as portas da boca sem sermos detectados.”

“Deixa eu adivinhar, o seu plano para isso não ser logado no sistema é pedir para Atlantis gentilmente?”

John deu de ombros, mas não respondeu.”

“Eu odeio você e seu gene sobrecarregado.”

“Não, não odeia, e inveja não combina com você.”

“Não me importo, e vamos pegar um gato.”

John ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Um gato? Tipo, uma criatura viva e respirando?”

“Eu gosto de gatos,” Rodney disse defensivamente. “Eles negaram o meu pedido por um.”

“Você tem certeza de que estamos prontos para esse tipo de compromisso?”

Rodney o encarou. “Estou pedindo por um gato, não uma criança, você pode relaxar com os seus problemas de comprometimento.”

“Desculpa, _eu_ tenho problemas com comprometimento? Como se você fosse tão bem ajustado na matéria de relacionamentos.”

“Podemos concordar em descordar nisso, mas não vou desistir do gato.”

“Tudo bem, um gato, café, o que mais?”

“Chocolate e videogames? Já trouxe vinte teras de séries, filmes, e jogos de PC.”

“Não parece tanto.”

Rodney revirou os olhos. “Quem você acha que sou? Usei a versão mais recente do meu software de compactação, a livraria que trouxe é maior do que o banco de dados dos Antigos.

“E quanto disso é pornografia?”

“Não muito.”

“Um terço?”

“Mais perto da metade, mas acho que estamos saindo do assunto aqui.”

“Tudo bem, te encontro nas docas em umas duas horas?”

Rodney zombou. “Como se eu precisasse de tanto tempo. Nos encontramos lá em vinte minutos, e leve seu cartão de crédito.”


End file.
